<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revisionist Reporting by Project0506</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072121">Revisionist Reporting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506'>Project0506</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [79]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, gen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka needs some backup.  She calls Jesse.  Jesse steps up, like he always does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [79]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revisionist Reporting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prowler/gifts">Prowler</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Prowler, who asked for PTA!clones.... exactly a month ago.  Sorry, the whims of the OneNote are mercurial!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka knows she made the right choice when Jesse shows up in full grays.</p><p> </p><p>They’re his, not borrowed. She can tell immediately. Vode sizes are in groups and Jesse is sized to be lean and rangy. Built for speed. But his grays aren’t just ones for his size category; they’re fitted perfectly to him, and there are incredibly discreet adjustments to the arm holes and pants seams to allow full range of motion for combat.</p><p> </p><p>His boots are polished to mirror shine. His cover is tucked precisely into the crook of his left hand, he’s buttoned up to his neck. He’s wearing insignia. Lieutenant. <em>Second in Command!</em> He looks… proper. Respectable. It’s bizarre. Ahsoka made the <em>best</em> call.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” Jesse snaps and salutes crisply. “Lieutenant Jesse, Clone Command second of 501<sup>st</sup> Torrent reporting as ordered, sir!”</p><p> </p><p>Technically, Ahsoka knows they’re supposed to hold their salute until it’s returned. Vode don’t anymore, not to Jedi. Most Jedi never read the reg manuals so a trooper could be left standing in salute for an incredibly awkwardly long time. When dealing with Jedi they salute, state their business and move to attention.</p><p> </p><p>Senior Padawan Sarn is almost immediately uncomfortable. Master Nuiv seems placid, but Ahsoka would be willing to bet xe’s not as disaffected as xe seems. Ahsoka tries not to let herself grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” sputters Padawan Sarn. “I suppose Knight Skywalker had better things to do, did he?”</p><p> </p><p>Padawan Sarn has been a padawan almost as long as Skyguy has even been in the temple. He’s never really tried very hard to hide his opinion of <em>that</em> from Ahsoka. It isn’t very Jedi-like, but in some moments Ahsoka can’t help the nasty little thought that it really isn’t a wonder Sarn is still a padawan. His attitude could use a <em>kinetic reset</em>, as Tinker and them are fond of saying before applying the flat side of a wrench with some force to something that dared rattle in their domain.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” Jesse says and he packs <em>a shipping crate</em> of disapproval in that word. “He and the Captain are currently in meetings with the council.” He pauses, and Ahsoka can hear him counting down the seconds for Peak Dramatic Effect. “Your communication indicated <em>some urgency</em>, or he would have been willing to accommodate you after the heads of the Jedi Order.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka has been in Sarn’s Current Mid-rim Political Landscape seminar for going on two years now. Master Nuiv has never once corrected Sarn’s snideness nearly this pointedly. Even if this whole meeting burns right down to Coruscant’s distant ground, Ahsoka will count this day as a win.</p><p> </p><p>She’s trying <em>really hard</em> not to grin.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse lets the silence stretch just long enough that it looks like Sarn is about to start gathering his wits. “You indicated issues with Commander Tano in relation to the seminar you assist with, correct?” ‘Assist with’ and not ‘teach’.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka is going to provide alibis for Jesse for the rest of the year. Sarn’s face is an epic twist of sour and Master Nuiv is frowning, just a little, through xir passivity.</p><p> </p><p>“Attendance, participation, behavior or assignment completion issues sir?” He pulls out a GAR standard issue holopad from somewhere in his jacket like magic. It doesn’t have the blue sticker, but Ahsoka knows it’s Her Record. “And can you please indicate the timing of said issues and why they are only being brought up now, immediately prior to course completion where you’ve assured they will have very little chance of being rectified?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no mistaking <em>that</em> for anything other than a reprimand. Padawan Sarn clambers to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Look here clone,” he snarls.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yes.” One word, delivered with a rolling, weaponized amicability.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Jesse <em>is</em> a clone. Thank you for noticing. Are you expecting a reward?</p><p> </p><p>“The issue at hand,” Master Nuiv rumbles ponderously as xir is prone to do. Often in times when Sarn is about to lose his temper. “Is Padawan Tano’s final report, hmmm. Very problematic, hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a bit like watching a tank’s cannons slowly reset to settle on a new target. Jesse turns his lethal pleasantness to the Gotal Master. “Padawan Tano’s assignment to produce a six thousand word report on a current socio-political topic of their choosing,” he clarifies. “Was distasteful enough to counter two years of documented high performance in this elective?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a <em>final report</em>, clone,” Sarn spits. “It’s supposed to show you’re actually capable of researching and retaining information. It’s not that complicated a thought if you <em>use your brain</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse says nothing to him. Nothing at all. He doesn’t even look at the Balosar. He only has eyes for Master Nuiv and those eyes hold just the barest edge of judgment, just enough that you couldn’t really call him on it.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka has waited two years for <em>anyone</em> to confront Master Nuiv about how little xe does to reign in xir padawan.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re saying my report is just <em>hearsay</em>,” Ahsoka cuts in. “They want to fail me because I didn’t use the temple library.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your report has been failed for being <em>filled with inaccuracies</em>, baseless conjectures and runs contrary to known, recorded <em>facts</em>, Padawan Tano.”</p><p> </p><p>“By what measure?” Jesse’s still directing his words only to Master Nuiv. He’s almost completely dismissed Sarn’s entire existence. “I’ve just pulled up her report and she has a robust reference and citation section. Are you claiming that her paper runs counter to or misuses those references? Or are you claiming that her references are incorrect? Because I also have your grading rubric in front of me and at no point do you list ‘student must be definitively right’ as a grading point.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>am</em> right!” Ahsoka protests but her mouth snaps shut at the look Jesse shoots her.</p><p> </p><p>“Padawan Tano produced a paper comparing the current standards of living on Caresh Minor and Vesh, hmmm. She claims similarities resulting from high-tech civil wars that supposedly have persisted across both, ignoring the fact that Caresh Minor is a known pastoral planet with little infrastructure hmm. You will find Sarn has highlighted a number of points and provided correct references that disprove many of her claims hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka seethes, but Jesse’s right hand taps his thigh with a closed fist. Battlesign halt, subtle to suit the situation. She halts but she’s unhappy about it.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see the problem,” he finally decides after several painful minutes flipping through the red marks all over her report. Sarn grins with nasty glee. Ahsoka knows her vod.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll need to repeat-”</p><p> </p><p>“She will not be repeating this course.” Jesse smiles and it feels like one that has more teeth than he actually shows. “As that would not address the actual issue here.”</p><p> </p><p>“The <em>issue</em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that you are attempting to rebut her research using references that are it looks like, at the newest, two hundred years out of date.” He flips through Sarn’s list. “What calendar system is the third even using? How can you justify using a historical <em>opinion</em> <em>piece</em> to confirm the status of current events? Is this one <em>an Old Republic</em><em> stage play</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka had written half of her report sitting in the bomb shelter in the basement of the Caresh federal records office with the Royal Keeper of Word pulling newspapers for her, both of them desperate to keep their minds off the fact that Ahsoka’s brothers were upstairs trying to hunt down the explosive-packed droids separatist sympathizers had unleashed on the Capital.</p><p> </p><p>She <em>is</em> <em>right</em>. Sarn hasn’t even bothered to leave the temple in almost a decade, who’s he to tell Torrent which worlds aren’t at war?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve submitted the paper for appeal to your department chiefs,” Jesse continues, and Ahsoka didn’t even know you could <em>do </em>that. “Though I imagine it won’t get anywhere until the General signs off on it. I <em>am</em> just a clone, after all.” He taps his lip in painfully badly feigned consideration. “And apparently one with too slow a brain to realize those Careshians who shot us down with surface to air guided missile systems last week were peacefully pastoral.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse hustles Ahsoka out of the office before either Sarn could lose his temper or Ahsoka could lose her grip. She’s proud of herself for holding it in until they get to the repulsorlift.</p><p> </p><p>“I karking hate you,” Jesse snaps over her cackles. He rips open his top two buttons with vengeance and pettily kicks a corner to scuff his shoe. “I <em>karking</em> hate you, why the hell didn’t you call the Captain for this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell Rexter! He’ll be all disappointed!” And Skyguy would have been right there in Sarn’s face yelling and they wouldn’t have gotten anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re</em> telling Dogma he’s gonna have to forge the General’s signature on your homework review request. <em>And</em> you had better throw the next karking murderball game, you hear me? Throw it <em>well</em>. I’d better rake in a karking killing.” He pitches his rank insignia at her head and huffs, annoyed, when she catches them with the Force and tucks them away to give back to Kix later.</p><p> </p><p>He wrinkles his grays and slouches, looking twice the right degenerate he ever has. Ahsoka grabs one newly-crushed sleeve. “Jesse? Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorts, smacks the back of her montrals and knocks his forehead against hers with a tooth-rattling clunk. “We can’t let ground-ponders pick on you,” he snaps. “Makes us all look bad.” She smiles and trots behind him back to barracks.</p><p> </p><p>Ahead, in the distance, Ahsoka can make out the cheerfully annoyed voice of Skyguy arguing with Fives about something. Her smile becomes a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Tied up with the council, sure. Jesse’s the <em>best</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>